An operation input apparatus is known that includes an operating unit that can be tilted in any direction in a plane and plural coils. In this apparatus, the inductance of the coils is varied depending on the distance between the coils and the operating unit as the operating unit is tilted by an operation inputting action. By evaluating the change in inductance, the amount of tilt of the operating unit is detected (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No 2011-003536, for example).
However, in the above related art, an operator operating the operating unit cannot be forcibly supplied with a stimulus that affects his or her sense of touch from the apparatus side.